


The King's Knight

by Wolf_Queen_101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Sixsome - M/M/M/M/M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Queen_101/pseuds/Wolf_Queen_101
Summary: in which he would always protect his king, even from their soulmates•" that's the king of the court?he isn't all that scary. "" it's not him you should fear,it's his knight. "
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Original Male Character(s), Kunimi Akira/Original Male Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work is originally written on wattpad under the username @wolf_queen_101

**sora suzuki**  
the king's loyal knight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


known for his charming elegance, cunning emerald eyes and daunting height. he was a friendly face to everyone, a kind and caring young man.

everyone adored him. none more than his soulmates:

tobio kageyama,  
tooru oikawa,  
hajime iwazumi,  
yuutarou kindaichi,  
akira kunimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


growing up as neighbours, tobio and sora were as close as two could be, despite their age difference. they knew each other like the back of their hands.

during sora's first year in junior high, they met two of their other soulmates, and during his third year, they met their final pair.

the six soulmates were in absolute content, living their lives together happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


until the manifestation of oikawa's insecurities.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


with the rejection of all their soulmates by the end of tobio's junior high years, sora absolutely detested them. his protectiveness over the younger boy tripled, his love as well. he filled the multiple holes in the setter's hearts, pouring his overflowing love, meant to be for five, into one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


what happens when oikawa, iwaizumi, kindaichi and kumini regretted their decision? what happens when they want both sora and kageyama back?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


well, sora refuses any and every chance. he would not allow them to put tobio through that pain all over again because, after all, if they rejected him once, they could reject him again.

sora would rather burn the whole world to ashes then let tobio suffer.

and he'd do it with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Act One

**tell me, what would you do**   
**for the one you love?**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


would you sacrifice your  
mentally for them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


your sleep schedule?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


would you burn the world  
for a brush of their lips?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


reach the sun to feel their  
embrace envelope you warmly?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


would you freeze hell before  
they ever had to go through pain?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


sora suzuki would do all that and  
more for the one he loved.

for his tobio.

for his king.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


he'd protect him with all his might,  
shield him from the pain the cruel  
world bestowed upon all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


he'd reach for the heavens and  
crush their fates with one hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


he would defy the moon and her decision,  
force her to kneel before his feet before  
he ever allowed her to dictate who  
they were meant to be with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


his love for tobio would encompass the world  
in a possessive, mystical and divine sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


he'd destroy the universe before ever  
letting his soulmate go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


now, tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


would you do that, too?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SORA SUZUKI  
the knight to the king of the court


End file.
